


Like a Kid on Christmas

by Succession_of_Busy_Nothings



Series: Without Fail [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succession_of_Busy_Nothings/pseuds/Succession_of_Busy_Nothings
Summary: Daisy has a present for Daniel.Technically set in my Without Fail world, but stands on its own.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Without Fail [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112435
Comments: 27
Kudos: 59





	Like a Kid on Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta, royalmilktea!

"Wow," Sousa spoke reverently, in awe, as if he were laying eyes on a new astronomical sight. He was, instead, taking in his birthday gift: a 1948 Royal Quiet DeLux typewriter. He ran his fingers over the keys and along the casing until Daisy was slightly annoyed to realize she was getting jealous of an inanimate object. "Where did you get this?" 

"I know you know about eBay," she teased.

"No I know, but they don't deliver to space." He paused and looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Do they deliver to space?"

Daisy laughed and tossed a pillow off their bed at him. 

He threw up his hands in defense of the typewriter. "Hey, hey, hey, watch it. You'll hurt my present." 

"I got it before we left. Figured you'd better have something nice for your birthday, since you haven't had one in like 50 years," she explained. "The ribbon was actually harder to find." She reached into a drawer, and produced a pack of paper and three spools of ribbon. 

Sousa took the materials from Daisy with a look of surprise. "What? I can use it?"

"No paper memos for the team. And please do me a favor and scan anything mission related." She smiled. "But yeah, it works."

Daisy knew that Daniel was uncomfortable with the museum status of his own life. Coulson had tried pointing him in the direction of a collector or two. But seeing the kind of things he was accustomed to using on a daily basis without much thought, now carefully preserved and displayed as treasures, was unsettling. All the more so if they no longer worked. So Daisy had taken great care to find something that not only still functioned, but that he might have a reason to use.

Judging by the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, she'd done well.

As Daniel hunched over the typewriter, Daisy leaned over him from behind and reached her arms around his shoulders. He held her arms to him. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," she responded, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. "Should I give you two some privacy?" 

She was teasing, but she could tell he wanted to try it out sooner rather than later. She rose and made her way towards the exit.

"So are you gonna use that thing to write me love letters, or what?" she challenged, turning back as she stepped through the door.

" _That_ is ridiculous," he said, looking up from his position crouched over the typewriter. "Love letters should be handwritten."

Daisy smirked and pulled out her cell phone (networked through Z3). She selected a few particular emojis and sent them to Sousa. Moments later, his phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket.

"What's that supposed to…" he trailed off, and his ears turned a delightful shade of pink. "How…? No." He stood and stalked over to her, leaving just the empty door frame between them. "That's not a love letter. I'll show you a real love letter. Later." With a steamy look, he reached out, and Daisy expected to be drawn back into the room. Instead, he hit the panel that closed the door, fixed her with a manic grin, and added, "After I play with my new toy." 

The door slid closed between them as if it were taking _his_ side. Daisy was left standing alone outside the bunk. She wandered off towards the lab, wondering just how square - or not - Daniel's love letter might turn out to be.


End file.
